McDate
by Tie4
Summary: Set after the series. A quick short story of Wolf and Virginia on their date...however Virginia isn't to thrilled on his choice of restaurant. Wolf/Virginia fluff!


Hey it's me again! Back with another short!

I have just recently watched the entire series of the 10th kingdom and am in love with the entire thing. So today, when I took my little brother and sister to McDonalds, I couldn't help but look at my double cheese burger and think how much Wolf would like it here. So this is a quick short about Wolf and Virginia. I do not own any of these characters or McDonalds, so please don't sue me!

Hope you like the short as much as I liked writing it!

* * *

McDate

* * *

"…" 

"Please Virginia?"

"…"

"Oh come now, why not?"

"…you're not serious."

"But I am serious!"

"I'm going to kill you Wolf."

"B-but you said I could pick any restaurant!"

"Yes! Restaurant! Not fast food!"

"…fast…food?"

Virginia rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in indignation. Three days…three days they had been planning their date. He promised to take care of the planning while she took care of getting a babysitter for their two year old son. She had picked a light blue cocktail dress, a black suite for him and even went out and bought new shoes…yet here they stood…in front of McDonalds.

"Yes! Fast food!" she said growling at him. "You see in this world, when you want to grab some food really quick you stop at a FAST FOOD business. Hence the name. It is meant for when you have no time to sit at a nice table and have a REAL dinner!"

He blinked, and then scratched his temple like he did when he was confused. "But..but why don't you just grab a bird…or a bunny rabbit, that's much quicker-"

"Because we don't eat raw meat!" she cried, throwing her arms in the air. "Wolf, I said pick a nice restaurant so we can go on a date! Does this look at ALL romantic?!"

"But…but they serve beef…" He whimpered, his bottom lip puckering out a little. "Big fat patties of roasted toasted beef slapped in-between two slightly heated rolls of bread, with onions and pickles and all sorts of other tasty things-" He gasped, touching both of her shoulders. "And the bacon!" he whispered. "The bacon Virginia, the bacon! How could you pass up the bacon!!"

As frustrated as she was, she found it hard to keep her angry, unamused face from breaking out into a small grin. He was so cute sometimes, how excited he got over little things like bacon or fire hydrants. She mused over the memory when Candy and her first mentioned that they were planning on opening up a small restaurant. He had gotten so excited that he picked up both girls into his arms and twirled them in circles telling them of his undying love for them and that he would be their number one customer. It took about a half an hour to convince him to put them down (only after telling him he would sleep on the couch for the week if he didn't) and another three hours of calming him down to the point where he wasn't shaking with excitement. She sometimes wondered if the only other thing she would have to fight for his heart was food. But then again, he never failed to remind her of his love for her. So she was set…now to get him to think with his brain instead of his stomach…

"Virginia…" he said softly in her ear, making her jump. Sometime between his last sentence and her thoughts he seemed to have moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "…please can we go? Just this once? Please, please, please, please?"

She pursed her lips, then sighed and shook her head.

"Fine. Just this once though."

He immediately jumped in front of her, kissing her on the nose. "Splendid!" he cried out, jumping towards the door, and opened it in a flash. A hand rose up to take hers and she smirked at him, placing her small hand into his large one. He watched her as he pressed his lips to her knuckles and pulled her through the door.

"So what will you be getting my love?"

"Um…well I don't know…maybe some chicken I suppose."

"…"

"…Wolf?"

"THEY HAVE CHICKEN TOO?!"

* * *

Yes, my shortest fan fic yet, but I think I love this one to death. Hope you liked it! It is always wonderful to get reviews, because it makes me feel like someone actually reads the stuff I write. Any who, thanks for reading and click that little blueish-purple button in your right hand corner! Thanks! 


End file.
